


Vows

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Demon Sex, Demons, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: There is nothing more sacred to a priest than his vows. It makes it all the more tantalizing when they're broken.





	Vows

“Keep it together, Peter- we’re almost to the demon’s nest.”

Peter gulped and clutched the vial of holy water closer to his chest. Hadrian clearly noticed Peter’s unease and gently patted the young man on the back. “Take a deep breath, it’s going to be okay. All you’ll be doing is staying by my side and watching the experts dispel the creature from the poor soul it’s possessing. I’ll be there the whole time. You have your holy items and a knight of God on your side, is there truly anything to fear?”

A good point. Peter smiled and laughed quietly. “I suppose not.” Underneath that fear was was still that spark of excitement, Peter, just a novice, here to exorcise demons with Hadrian himself! One of the most reliable holy knights he’d ever heard of, walking away from fights that left his other comrades slain. He was unbeatable. There was truly nothing to fear.

Besides, there was the matter that Hadrian was rather handsome in his own way, with a nice nose and a finely trimmed beard… Peter dismissed such thoughts quickly of course, he had to focus on the mission at hand.

The bones of men long dead lined the walls of the caves, the air feeling heavy and difficult to breathe. Peter hid his mouth and softly whispered his prayers. The evil power was strong here. If Peter listened, he swore he could hear the cackles of a man gone mad with a demon inside. Visions of the possessed flashed before Peter’s eyes, men with ragged, drool caked beards, eyes rolling back in their heads and rotten, yellow teeth protruding from their jaws.

Not a pretty sight. This man had been possessed for several months, possibly even a year. He would be a mess.

The lead priest raised his hand as the path widened. “We are here. Prepare your minds and souls, my men. This is no minor devil,” He said before he walked bravely into what appeared to be a room carved out of the stone.

For a few moments, Peter thought a soul had gotten lost in the cave, a man was standing in the center of the room seemed so normal. Deep tanned skin, broad shouldered and muscled like a man who spent much of his time at work. Light stubble on his cheeks and chin. Dark brown hair, eyes of amber. He was actually quite handsome.

Then he smirked and cocked his head at the priest. “Caught up to me father? Oh, how I quake in my boots!” He raised his arms in a mock flinch before he lowered them and rolled his eyes, eyes once amber suddenly the bright yellow-green of a cat’s.

The priest raised his cross. “Down, devil! Go back to hell and leave the soul in that body be!” He bellowed.

The demon crossed his arms and sighed. “Father, Father… I’m afraid you’re too late. There is no soul in this body. I entered as it left… you know what that means?”

Peter blinked and missed it. One moment the priest had been raising his cross and boldly staring down the demon, the next he was howling in pain and gripping the stump where his arm had once been, blood coursing down his robes and creating a pool around his feet that the father slowly collapsed into.

The demon cackled and lifted up the father’s arm, waving it in a mockingly friendly gesture to those sent to banish him.

“It means that the presence of the cross isn’t going to be quite enough.”

It all went to hell after that.

Peter was pushed into the room by the rush of holy knights to bring down the demon, and although Peter managed to stay out of the way, he was soon cut off from the exit.

And one by one, monks and knights fell.

Peter pushed himself into the corner and frantically whispered every prayer that came to mind as he watched this horror unfold. Limbs were torn off, a tail that had now sprung from the back of the demon’s pants had a spade at the end that was sharp as a dagger that would impale anyone not careful, and claws would shred through chainmail and cloth. And during all of this, the demon looked hardly burdened.

Soon it was only Peter and Hadrian.

The knight had backed up to the exit of the cave, his helmet had been knocked clean off and the demon had dragged his claws down Hadrian’s cheek. He was breathing hard. He wasn’t going to last.

Then his eyes landed on Peter. “Wait! Demon, wait!” He shouted.

The demon paused, again cocking his head to the side. “What? Do you wish to beg for mercy?” He asked before licking the blood from his claws. Peter’s stomach was turning.

“No! I wish to offer you a trade!”

Hadrian pointed to Peter and the novice’s heart sank.

“Do whatever you wish to the boy, let me leave! I’ll tell the townspeople you were banished, just let me leave with my life, please!”

Why was he doing this? He shouldn’t be surrendering to a demon… oh no. Peter shook his head and frantically crawled backwards, inching to another tunnel out of this cavern.

The demon hummed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “He’s quite young. You let him come along to the slaughter?” He asked.

“Not me!” Hadrian laughed nervously and backed up. “That was the father’s idea, a foolish one as well. Demon, do we have a deal?”

The demon chuckled, his grin growing wicked.

“I think we do. Farewell, Hadrian, I don’t think we’ll be crossing paths again.”

_He betrayed me_.

Peter screamed and scrambled to his feet, running for that other tunnel.

The demon appeared out of smoke and cinders, cutting off Peter’s escape. “And where do you think _you’re_ going? Listen to your master, he’s made us both lucky today.”

Peter turned his head, desperate to catch Hadrian’s eye.

The knight was already gone. It was only him and the demon.

With that, Peter was flung to the blood soaked ground, nearly landing on the dismembered leg of one of his comrades. He attempted to crawl back but that tail wrapped around his ankle, preventing his escape.

The demon crawled on top of the novice, running his claws through soft auburn curls. “You have the face of an angel. I’ll very much like _tearing it off_ ,” the demon cackled.

“No! No, please,” What was the host’s name again? “Lambard! Please, listen to me! This isn’t you! You can fight-”

Peter was backhanded so roughly his face nearly hit the ground. The demon snorted. “Lambard? Is that the silly ass who drowned and left me this body?” He examined his hand. “Huh. I never knew his name. That is not who I am though. Call me Thaliel. That. That is my name.”

Thaliel. Peter’s mind went back to lessons, back in the church and in classes, where it had been safe, there hadn’t been demons who dismembered people and knights who stabbed you in the back when you least expected it…

“You’re naive.”

Peter blinked a few times and he realized that Thaliel’s fingers were pressed against his temple.

_He can hear what I think_.

“No! Get out of my head!” Peter jerked away but Thaliel only sighed and grabbed Peter by the hair, keeping him pinned as he once again placed his fingers on the side of Peter’s head.

“Hold still. I want to see how _deep_ this innocence goes...”

Peter whimpered as he felt the demon’s pull through his most precious memories. Being brought to the church as a scrap of an orphan, hearing stories of heroes like holy knights, meeting Sir Hadrian and being immediately enraptured by the knight… Nothing was safe from Thaliel.

Tears had coursed paths down the novice’s face by the time Thaliel was done with his digging. The demon hummed softly, sitting on Peter’s middle to prevent him from running off.

“Truly, utterly naive. To think that holy knights are _heroes_.”

Thaliel smirked before he got up, grabbing Peter and throwing him over his shoulder like he weighed no more than a bag of flour. “Please! Demon, release me! I don’t want to die!” Peter begged, attempting to hammer away at Thaliel’s back with his fists. It seemed to bother him as much as a fly buzzing about his head would.

“Relax, angel faced boy, you aren’t dying. Not by my claws anyway.”

What? The demon was going to spare him? Peter went boneless with sobs, not realizing that the demon was carrying him down the other tunnel. “Thank you, oh my lord, thank you, I can’t ever repay you-”

“I didn’t say I was letting you go either.”

Oh. Peter gulped, the tunnels growing darker as they made their way deeper into the cave. “… If I am to be a slave to the devil, you should kill me now. I swore when I took my vows, I would serve God, and only him!” Another punch to the back and Peter’s head got smacked against the wall. And it was likely on purpose too.

“Oh, you’ll be changing your tune soon, boy. God can’t give you the things I can.”

What did he mean by that? Peter yelped as he was suddenly tossed down, only to have his fall broken by… a bed? Peter landed on the mattress, staring up at the cavern ceiling.

“I must say, it’s been a while, so excuse any rush or embarrassing performance. Later times I’ll be much more satisfactory, I assure you.”

Peter was growing more confused by the second. Thaliel crawled on top of Peter, now having sprouted horns like a ram, his bloody shirt now gone… and also his pants.

Realization hit Peter like a thunderbolt when Thaliel pressed their lips together.

Peter screeched and attempted to scramble away, once again Thaliel’s tail grabbing hold of his ankle and keeping him from going far. “No! Get off of me, devil! Demon! Help! Someone help!” He screamed.

“Boy, we’re underground, and the last person down here knew exactly what I was going to do to you when he left you with me.” Thaliel leaned in. “You’re mine.”

Peter shoved his hands against Thaliel’s chest repeatedly, it was as much use as shoving a wall. It didn’t impede Thaliel from pushing up Peter’s robes and pulling off the leggings with an impressively loud rip. Peter’s legs pressed together and he rapidly shook his head no. “No! I made vows! I have to remain-” Peter’s hands flew up and covered his mouth.

But Thaliel only chuckled. “I know. Your soul and body belong to your _god_.” Thaliel sneered. “And the sickening part about that is that you think every single one of your church follows that rule.” Thaliel’s claws tore through Peter’s robes and leaving him bare, other than the vial around his neck… the vial!

Peter’s fingers latched onto the vial and removed the top before he sprayed the contents at Thaliel’s face. The demon howled and gripped his face, giving Peter enough time to crawl back and away. He’d almost rolled off the bed before that _damn tail_ wrapped around his waist and dragged him back up.

Now the demon looked pissed. There was a burn on his cheek now, one that wasn’t healing as quickly as the wounds from the soldier’s swords. “Your faith is _foolish_ ,” He snapped, slapping Peter across the face.

Tears burned Peter’s eyes. “I don’t hear the lies of demons,” He said, flinching when Thaliel raised his hand again, preparing for another blow.

Instead came a hard pinch to one of Peter’s nipples. The novice shouted and squirmed as Thaliel mercilessly pulled and rubbed at the pink nub. “It’s not lies I’m here to tell you today, Peter,” Peter instinctively looked up at the sound of his name, “It’s a very painful and real truth. You’ve been fooled, and because of that you’ve walked to the lion’s den, little lamb.”

Another kiss, and Peter couldn’t escape from this one with the grip Thaliel now had on his hair. Thaliel had small fangs, ones that were satisfied to nibble on Peter’s bottom lip but could likely cause fatal damage if given the incentive. The demon’s other hand settled with playing with Peter’s sensitive chest, tracing his claws on the unmarked skin, creating pale lines that arched from the skin.

Peter couldn’t stop crying now even if he wanted to. He was supposed to be pure… he was supposed to _stay_ pure, his vows…

“Don’t blame yourself for this, little lamb,” Thaliel pulled away, catching his breath, “Blame the men who think it’s right to bring someone so young into their meaningless war.”

Thaliel’s tongue lapped hungrily at Peter’s neck and the novice shook, a mixture of fear and… something _else_. Something he’d been teaching himself to ignore. He’d heard of priests who were now completely immune to human touch, unable to get aroused at all… but Peter was struggling to keep it together.

“Oh, I think you’re starting to like this,” Thaliel teased as he ran his finger over Peter’s slowly rising length.

Peter jolted before he kicked out at the demon. “Stop it! I do not want to breaa-” His voice cut off as Thaliel’s hand wrapped around Peter’s cock and gave it several slow rubs. _Ohgod help him_. “Stop touching me there!”

“Like this?” Thaliel pressed his thumb against the head, rubbing the slit ever so carefully and Peter whined, digging his fingers into the blankets beneath. “Or like this?” his finger teased the underside of his arousal, running along it. “My, you’re fit to burst and I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“What do you mean, haven’t done _anything_ -” Peter’s voice caught as Thaliel’s hand went up and down the shaft, touching him more effectively than his own hand ever had. “Stop! Please! My… my vows!”

“Your vows were a waste of your time, lamb,” Thaliel’s tongue ran over the shell of Peter’s ear, “A _waste_. You’ve never even touched yourself?”

“No!” Peter whimpered as his body continued to heat up. “Please! Stop… take your hand off of me! I beg you!”

Thaliel smirked. “Well, if it’s my hand that’s bothering you...” He finally released Peter’s length and the boy had a chance to catch his breath. Finally, the demon was seeing reason.

“I want a taste anyway.”

Thaliel shuffled down Peter’s body and taking Peter’s cock by the base, his tongue flicked out and ran alongside it before his lips wrapped around the tip and he sucked.

“God help me!” Peter screamed as he kicked out desperately against Thaliel’s chest and shoulders. This should not feel so good, the heat was growing inside of him, if Thaliel didn’t stop soon, he’d… no! He couldn’t even consider it! “Please, demon, I’m begging you! If you must have my body, have it, just… just don’t make me enjoy it!”

Thaliel’s eyes flicked up and the demon would likely still be smirking if his mouth hadn’t been preoccupied. Without so much as a blink, Thaliel took in more of Peter’s length, slowly until the demon had the length down his throat. And then he swallowed.

That’s all it took for Peter’s vows to be destroyed. With an embarrassingly loud moan, Peter felt the pleasure of release roll over his body and he felt like he was drowning, he could not breathe. Thaliel swallowed down each drop of Peter’s seed before he pulled off, clearly proud of himself.

“Why...” Peter whimpered, wanting to curl into a ball. “Why do that?”

“To show you what you’ve been missing. And to show you exactly what I want your mouth to do for me.”

Peter shook his head but Thaliel wasn’t here for excuses. Peter was pulled to his knees, his head forced down to Thaliel’s hard cock. Peter jerked his face away and pressed his mouth together. No way! That was not going anywhere near his mouth if Peter’s teeth had anything to say about it.

Thaliel sighed and rolled his eyes. “How spoiled of you, get your pleasure and you immediately want to roll over and fall asleep. Spoiled. I’m going to have to train that out of you.” Thaliel leaned down. “Do you know that this is what Hadrian was going to do to you if I’d been slain, on the way home?”

What?! Peter thrashed, his fight returning full force. “How dare you say such things about a-” This time his sentence was ended by Thaliel forcing his cock in Peter’s mouth.

The demon groaned, his eyes flickering shut as he enjoyed the sensation for a moment before he got a good grip on Peter’s hair. “Bite me and I’ll bite yours clear off,” The demon growled before he pushed more into Peter’s mouth.

Peter whined and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t stop this, more and more of that filthy organ was filling his mouth and he couldn’t take it. Lies! Hadrian was as pure as white snow!

“Pure as plague sores, actually.” Thaliel tested his thrusts before he settled on a slow pace, one that wouldn’t gag the poor boy and cause him to accidentally bring down his teeth. “Nice, such a pretty mouth… what was I saying? Oh right. Hadrian’s not like you, sweet lamb, my sweet Peter. When he had a chance on the journey home, when he got you alone, he’d fill your belly with wine before forcing you beneath him.”

Why was this demon trying to make this situation worse? Peter whimpered and tried to pull his head away but he was kept firmly in place and Thaliel kept fucking his mouth. And he kept talking. “You’re a rare breed, one who still believes. It’s cute in a pathetic way. None of these priest’s faith could keep me down, it had gone lukewarm as they’d gone fat and lazy, rich off of the offerings of the peasants. The knights rape, murder, steal, they do whatever they want and they know they can get away with it as long as they wear that white armor and hold up that red banner. At least I own up to what I do, demons never deny they’re anything but what they are.”

The hair around Thaliel’s groin was now tickling Peter’s nose, how had Peter managed to fit all that in his mouth? Under other circumstances, he might have been impressed with himself. One hand released his hair and caressed his cheek. “You’re such a good one though. Pure like the snow you thought Hadrian was. Purer than I thought was possible. And I must _have_ you...” Thaliel moaned as his length slid perfectly down Peter’s throat. “God, you’re a perfect little cock sucker. I’m never letting you out of this bed. Not ever again.”

Peter whined, more tears leaking down his cheeks. Thaliel sighed as he pulled out, Peter groaned with relief. His jaw was going to be sore for days. “What’s on your mind, little lamb? Mouth’s no longer full, speak up!”

“Is all you’ve said true? Please, please tell me you’re lying.” Peter shook his head. “I can’t… what can I do if the man I’ve admired since I was a boy was going to do the actions of a demon?”

“Oh, you’re making me ache now,” Thaliel groaned and made a fist, his hand going loose to reveal his claws had now vanished. A small bottle was fetched from the side of the bed, when it was popped open Peter smelled a sweet oil. Roses.

He’d always loved roses.

“I’ll tell you what you’ll do, angel face, lamb… Peter…” Thaliel slipped his fingers between Peter’s slender thighs, “You’re going to stay with me.”

“Don’t… don’t hurt me,” Peter whined as Thaliel’s finger circled his hole.

“Oh, sweet little one,” Thaliel pressed a kiss against Peter’s cheek, “I wouldn’t dream of it. You’re going to a cage with stone walls to one with bars of gold.”

Peter sucked in a sharp breath as a finger slipped inside. A sensation like nothing he’d ever imagined, but nothing terrible. Nothing terrible at all.

It seemed Thaliel liked to hear the sound of his own voice, the demon continuing to whisper into Peter’s ear as his finger slipped in and out. “Your robes of brown rough cloth will be changed out with clothes of violet silk. Meals of bread and water will now be of meat, good meat, and wine so sweet it’ll be like sucking it straight from the vine. A collar of iron, now a collar of the finest leathers. Printed with my name. Say it. Say my name.”

It slipped out just as the demon pushed in the second finger.

“Th… Thaliel...”

“Beautiful,” Thaliel groaned, carefully stretching out Peter’s entrance. “Just beautiful. Say it again. Say that you’re mine.”

All Peter felt at the moment was cozy. The pleasure was blotting out how wrong this was, how it was wrong to be touched like this… “Thaliel… Thaliel… I’m yours, Thaliel...” The novice slurred, his eyes starting to flicker shut.

“Oh don’t you sleep yet. Come on, stay awake, beautiful.” Thaliel hurriedly kissed Peter several times on the lips. “These are your new vows, let your others lie dead like those hypocrites in my halls. Tell me that you’re mine.”

“I’m… yours.” Peter couldn’t fight even if he wanted. His cock had risen to the new waves of pleasure and his legs were spread as far as they could go.

“Tell me you’ll serve me. You’ll keep my cock warm, you’ll go to your knees for me every morning and every night.”

“Yes… yes.”

A third finger slipped in, Peter moaning as each pressed against something pleasurable inside of him.

“You’ll fetch supplies for us to be comfortable in our little palace forever. You’ll keep away all those who dare ruin our happiness.”

“Yes!”

“I am the only thing you’ll worship. I’ll give you power you only thought could come from your cold god. We’ll go after that damned knight who abandoned you even though he should have protected you.”

“Yes!”

“We’ll make him _suffer_ for his cowardice. He’ll be wishing for death by the time you plunge his own sword into his stomach. He never gave a shit about the vows, Peter. And the only ones you’ll care about are the ones you’ve made now.”

“Yes!”

The fingers pulled out and Peter’s legs wrapped around Thaliel’s waist, pulling him closer. “Only you, my lord, only you,” He murmured into the demon’s ear.

Thaliel shuddered as he grinned. “You can call me Thaliel, and only you. My little lamb.”

Thaliel’s cock slid inside and Peter’s moans filled the cavern.

He was shockingly gentle for someone so eager to fuck, slowly drawing in and out of Peter. Peter felt slight shocks of pain but nothing that was horrible, nothing that made him want to call this off. It was too good.

“So loyal… I’m the luckiest demon in the world.”

Thaliel’s pace slowly sped up, Peter heard the creak of the bedframe and the quiet smack of flesh against flesh. Something lewd, something almost funny. Peter would’ve laughed if the sound could’ve escaped. Moans took their place, loud and one chasing the other from his lips.

The creaking grew louder. Thaliel growled, his tail wrapping once, twice, three times around Peter’s thigh. “Pretty little angel face,” He said before kissing Peter again, his teeth sinking into Peter’s lip and drawing blood.

Peter wondered if he looked so much like an angel with a face damp with sweat and blood turning his lips red.

Thaliel only sped up his thrusts seeing Peter such a mess, growing more erratic and desperate, chasing that same pleasure Peter was feeling coiling inside of him again. He didn’t fight it this time. Not this time. Instead he wrapped his hand around his own cock and jerked it desperately until he climaxed again, whimpering the demon’s name as white spattered on his stomach.

Thaliel thrust three more times before he came to a halt, gasping and shaking as his own pleasure rode over him. For several moments, the two remained connected, Peter’s head lolling to the side as exhaustion claimed him.

The demon kissed Peter’s forehead and pulled out. “I’m never letting you leave,” He murmured before he got up to get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I finally shared my writing (＾ω＾) I'm Lucie, I'm new to Archive and I'm really excited to share some of my work. If you have any suggestions about groups to join/other places to post my stuff/writing prompts, I'd be happy to hear it. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
